Boston
by RandILLBFF
Summary: Jane Rizzoli wants to get away from Boston, and the memories she has there, so she finds herself a job with the LAPD. In her Detective spot there, she meets the ME, Maura Isles. Rizzles ensues, and well... so does life. Multi-chapters, and slightly AU. (More Inside)
1. I think I'll go

**Author's note: This story is AU in a way being that I changed Maura's past a little bit, as well as Jane is a bit OOC. Though these changes are not too drastic, the do differ from the real show, I know. If you dislike it, you can stop reading. This is my heads up. Anyway, you may begin, starting now, if you wish:**

* * *

"I think I'm leaving Boston, Ma." It was only six words, but Jane knew they would break her mother's heart. It took her months to have the courage to voice her desires and she finally let it out.

"To where are you going? You have only been a Detective for two years! " Angela asked immediatley.

"I think I want to head out west, maybe Los Angeles." Jane said, though realizing that she should have said 'will' not want, and 'to' not, maybe. She saw her mother swallow anger, and only hurt was left.

"Is it not good enough for you here?" Angela asked.

"I just need a change, Ma." Jane responded. Then Angela understood. Hoyt. Jane had finally realized that it was a lot to handle, at least being across the cournty could take care of that, right?

"Okay. I'll miss you. You better visit here." Angela said, throwing herslef at her daughter, who surprisingly hugged back. "I'll miss you so much Janie!" She wailed.

Jane sighed, "Hey, there is still a week left before I leave."

"WHAT?! ONE WEEK?!" Angela said loudly, in surprise. That was not enough time for either of them, but knowing Jane, she'd make it work. "Do the guys at work know?" Angela knew the answer before Jane could respond. "Of course I am the last to know." She threw her arms up.

"It was hard to tell you, Ma. But hey- I think I'm due for a change." Jane sighed once more. _I need to see somewhere else. New people._

"You could cut your hair instead!"

"Oh yeah, totally the same." Angela glared at Jane. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Angela said, looking up at her daughter, the realization of growing up dawning on her.

"It's planned, already. I just need to pack up my stuff." Jane said, gesturing and looking all around.

"And where is the money coming from?" Angela asked, curiously.

"I have saved enough to get there. We'll see. I make more as Detective, and since I'm a Detective III, it's bit more now." Jane said, it evident that she had put hours and hours, days and days into it.

The next week flew by, though tough, Jane got her necessities together and send them to Los Angeles. She was also able to give away/sell the rest of her things. Angela would stay in Jane's appartment. Jane would be leaving for the airport in an hour. She had said goodbye to her BPD Badge, her gun, and had her final look at the BPD. She now faced a room full of her ex-partners, brothers, and mother.

This was goodbye. Although she refused, they all saw her to the airport. It was all suddenly becoming a reality. She would be going. People were teary eyed, and she was almost. But not quite, because she was excited for her 'new life'. She felt ready. Hugs, and goodbyes were given. Heart wrenching final glances were bestowed, and Jane was on her own in the airport. Alone, in a new place for the first time in a long time.

What mattered was that she knew she had a place to stay, a job, money and her clothes. She had found someone to stay with that seemed to be only okay with it after it was acknowledged that Jane was a Detective. This made her nervous.

As Jane exited the plane, she turned her phone on, and called Angela, and texted Frost, telling them she was safe. She walked through LAX and saw nothing but new faces. Even though it was scary, she was happy. She grabbed her things and got into a cab. She pulled the address from her phone, and they were off.

Though, it never did occur to her where exactly she would be living- when she made the arrangments, it didn't matter to her. She needed a place to crash while she figured it out. The cab pulled up to the house, and Jane got out, getting her stuff out. It was 11:00 PM and she was tired.

She knocked on the door. Nothing. Over and over this repeated for an hour. She finally checked her phone and called the woman she had spoken to earlier. She answered, and explained that it turned out, she couldn't fit anyone else into her house. _Fucking wonderful. Where the hell am I supposed to go?! _Jane thought.

She ended up at a hotel, close to her new precinct. Without unpacking anything she finally fell asleep in her clothes, laying on the bed on top of the covers.

The next morning, she arrived at work. Keeping it professional, she knew she had to make app new inpressions, the first day beign everything, the foundation of her needed to be earned respect. Everything was going to her, surprisingly well, until she met the Medical Examiner.

Jane headed to the morgue. "Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane held out her hand. _I don't think there is anyone more gorgeous than this woman... _

"Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner." Maura returned the shake. _This detective is a... prime specimen. _She thought. "Your periorbital puffiness implies you are sleep deprived."

"Thank you?" Jane smiled. _Oh no, she already thinks I'm weird. Another one I freaked out. _Marua thought. Picking up on Maura's distress, Jane quickly said, "No, no you're right. I had a... rough night."

"Oh..." Maura said. "Well, Detective I am certain it will get better."

"Thanks." Jane said. _Dammit Jane, you are practically drooling over her. Stop it. _"It was a pleasure to meet you Doctor."

"Please, call me Maura."

"If you call me Jane?"

Maura weighed her options. "Deal."

* * *

**If so, THANK YOU so much for reading this, it means a lot. So, if you haven't guessed, there will be Rizzles happening- and soon! **

**Also, if you could review, it would be amazing- I would get to know what you think, and I could get constrictive criticism! **

**Thanks, -Hannah**


	2. Some Kind Of Something

**First of all, I am borrowing characters from TNT, Warner Bros., Janet Tamaro, and Tess Gerritsen. So thank you to them. **

**(That came as a huge surprise right?!)**

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

** I seemed to have gotten a relatively good response, so I have another chapter here. **

**Thanks to everyone who put this on their alerts, in their favorites, and to those whom have reviewed.  
**

**A side note- I never really edit, because I write for fun. That though, is the reason there are probably plenty of mistakes. If you catch any- feel free to PM me so I can fix it. **

**Have fun reading, I hope this is up to par:**

* * *

"I'm glad I get to work with you, Maura." Jane said, still trying to find a reason to stand there.

"It's my pleasure, Jane." Maura said. Maura's heart was beating rapidly and she felt warm. It was the first time she felt that someone was being genuinely nice to her, and not seeing 'another pretty face'. It pleased her.

Jane smiled. "I assure you, you will probably get frustrated by me pretty quickly."

"I'm sure it will be worth it." _Did that sound like I'm flirting with her? Oh no, what if she sees that I like her... _Maura thought.

"We'll see." Jane chuckled. "Well, I gotta go meet my partner back at the bullpen." Jane said, and turned to walk out. But then she heard her name and turned once more.

"Wait!" Maura said, and jane walked back towards her, so the two were standing a foot apart.

"Yeah?" Jane asked, her breathing slowing down.

Maura decided to take the leap of faith. "Well, I know you are new in town, so I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for dinner tonight?" Maura was nervous, and asking someone out within the first ten minutes of knowing of their existence.

Jane was beaming on the inside, though trying to play it cool on the outside. "I would love that." Jane pulled her arm up and rubbed Maura's shoulder.

"Great. I'll call you later for details." Maura said, then realizing, that the simple task of calling Jane would be merely impossible without her number.

Realizing the same thing, Jane fumbled and pulled out her phone. "H-Here, call yourself from mine, then I will have your number and you'll have mine."

Maura smiled, and complied.

"I'll see you later" Jane waved, walking out of the morgue, smiling. It was exciting to her, enough so, that she forgot about how awful her living situation was. She forgot about most things actually. And she also forgot to breathe. She was breathless. And the best part, was that Maura felt the same. They just didn't know that, yet. Maura was beaming because she felt that Jane was different. The difference was, for the first time in a while, it was her to ask someone else out, not the other way around.

_Now this is the new beginning I was looking for... I hope. I should figure out my living situation though... _Jane thought.

She met up with her new partner for the second time that day. He was a man by the name of Jeremy Semb, and he was strikingly like Frost, only caucasian, and well even newer. So far, the one downside to moving to LA.

"Hey Rizzoli." Semb said, as he saw her come in. Jane nodded at him.

"Hello Semb. Got anything?" Jane asked, thankful that it was a slow first day.

"Nope. but It is time for lunch!" He exclaimed. Jane was surprised how laid back everyone seemed to be. It was also funny to her that everyone, besides the uniforms were all dressed... erm, better than her.

Jane looked at her watch, and it was 12:00. "This early?" She asked, and was told that it was all up in the air because it was a slow day. Also, she didn't have her badge yet, or her gun. Which, she took care of, before she thought about getting lunch. She was invited by Semb for lunch, and because she recognized the importance of building a relationship with her new partner, she accepted.

They two of them headed out to some restaurant, relatively close by. "So, How long have you worked here?" Jane asked Semb, who was driving.

"You are my second partner. My first one well..." Jane nodded comprehensively, and he he continued. "So about, um seven months."

Jane held back her surprise, she thought. "Oh.. wow. Okay. Well you are my third."

Semb was silent, then he asked, "How long were you a Detective back in... Boston, was it?"

Jane was not surprised he hadn't really found out who she was, in terms of a new partner, but she responded, "Yeah, Boston. I was a Detective there for three years."

Semb was impressed, but Jane didn't notice, because she didn't really care. Which was funny, because Semb didn't notice anything but Jane. But, that meant nothing special, because he was the Pete Lattimer of LA. He noticed all of the women.

They got seated, and ordered. Throughout lunch, Jane was significantly unstimulated, but at least learned that there was a lot to teach her young partner, who was... older than her... by a couple months. They talked about work experience, statistics and such, and then the topic of the ME came up.

"You met her, right?" He asked.

The memory played through Jane's head. "Yeah. How is she? To work with, I mean."

"She's a great ME, especially for a woman that gorgeous." Semb said. Jane looked at him funny. "That sounded sexist. I am sorry. That wasn't my intent. The point I was trying to make is that she is impeccable at her job, AND she is drop dead gorgeous, no pun intended."

"That, she is." Jane said, looking distracted. It was then, when he picked up on her 'gay vibe' and he decided that because they were going to be partners, he might as well ask.

"Are you.. gay?" He said, without hesitation. "I know that it does not affect your ability to perform your job, Rizzoli, I am just curious."

"It's all good." _New start. I can have a new start here, _Jane thought. "Yes. Jeremy I am a lesbian. I assume this changes nothing?" Jane sounded almost patronizing. The food came.

"Nope. Not at all. It only means that we both have major crushes on the Queen of the Dead." He said, feeling more comfortable.

"You mean Maura?" Jane asked, taken aback by the nickname.

"Just make sure she doesn't hear you calling her that, she'll correct you. 'That's Doctor Isles, to you Detective I Semb'" His tone sounding mocking.

"Oh..." Jane said.

"What, you already got that from her?" He asked loosely.

"Nahh. Just surprised, that's all." _Surprised how much someone can disrespect her. _**"**Queen of the Dead, huh?"

"A nickname that stuck." He explained.

"That hopefully you NEVER call her to her face." _Let alone behind her back.  
_**"**I'm sorry, that seemed to have offended you. Won't happen again, partner." Semb said, and the two then began to really eat. The two talked some more, and then headed back to the precinct. All Jane wanted was for the day to pass. Even though she would have to face the hotel room again. She could only focus of Maura.

The day went on. She talked with more Officers, Detectives, and Sergeants, really getting to know people, and trying to create a good dynamic. Knowing she was the new person, she had to feel everyone out first. This, combined with studying the area of Los Angeles, and reading up on old, but local cases, brought her through the end of the day.

She brought herself to the hotel. It was 6:27. Her phone rang, and it was none other than Dr. Maura Isles. She smiled, her heart skipped a beat and she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Jane?" _Based on the distinctive husk in the voice, Maura already knew the answer.

"Hey there Maura."

"_Are we still on for tonight?"_

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"_Glad to hear that. I am going pick you up. Is right alright? I just need your address, though"_

Jane hesitated. "I think I am going to go for a walk. How about we meet at the uh... Beverly Hills Hotel?"

"_Sounds good to me. Thank you, Jane" _

"It's a date! I'll see you at eight."

"_I'll see you then." _Maura said, then hung up. _A date..._she thought. _I'm so glad that she understood that I want to.. get know her... romantically... _

Jane stood there with the phone to her ear. She was bewildered that a woman like Maura Isles, would ask HER out. In all honesty, it boosted her confidence. She couldn't wait.

She then put on her athletic clothing, and ran around until 7:15.

She ran even faster back to the hotel, she took a shower, and picked out the best clothes she could. I was, another suit, but one of the kinds she thought of as a nicer one. All black, with a blue button up silk shirt. She dressed herself, let her hair down, curls in all, and tried to calm her nerves. She looked up directions on her phone, and there was just enough time for her to stroll there, slowly and still get there on time.

She used the walk there as a way to calm herself down, remember to try and be articulate, not sweat through her clothes, and to think about Maura. And her new, budding romance. She was excited.

She looked at her watch, 7:53. _Perfect._Jane thought. She found herself a bench in front of the lobby and sat down. She was only there for a minute, when a 'nice car' drove up. It was so gorgeous, she didn't look up until it was in front of her. Jane gasped for air when she saw Maura sitting in the drivers seat, in a small back dress.

Jane got up, and walked over towards the car. The usher opened the door before she got to doing it herself. "Thank You." She muttered, still in shock. She looked to Maura. "You look... breathtaking." She husked. **  
****"**I can say the same to you, Jane. You clean up well." Maura said, not sure if she wanted to scream or cry. Jaen got into the car, closed the door, and Maura drove off. **  
****"**I mean, I know Doctors make a lot of money, but damn." Jane stated. "I- Sorry, I know it's bad manners to bring up money on a first date." Maura was silent. Jane awkwardly spoke again, "I- that's what this is...right?" **  
****"**Y-Yes." Maura said. "I apologize. I was just having trouble remembering this is real. That's all." Maura said. **  
****"**Good. We're on the same page." Jane said, and the two were both relieved. "Hey, where are we going, anyway?" **  
**

Maura laughed/smiled, "Now, If I appreciate your attempt in finding out, but I am not going to tell you." Jane returned the smile, and the two caught eyes. **  
**It was a little bit awkward, and really different for the both of them, but for the first time in either of their lives, it felt comfortable.

They both felt no need to be anyone but themselves. No one was sure what _it _was, but something was there. A certain something that changes lives forever.

* * *

**Aaaaand t****hat's a wrap.**

** For this chapter, anyway.**

** I cannot thank you enough for reading my work.**

** It would be cool if you reviewed too. Think of it as.. part of the reading experience. **

** But if not, that's cool too. **

**I guess. **

**Hah, well have a good rest of your day,**

** and I'll be back with a new chapter soon. **

**Keep Calm and Rizzles on! **

**(and thanks Chely Wright for inspiring the chapter title)**


	3. A Special Feeling

**Woke up early- had time for a quick update. But not really. I have to walk to school... three minutes ago. Oh well. Here's another chapter:**

* * *

"That's fine by me," Jane reassured. She knew she was stepping into something big, but she was having trouble accepting it. She was excited to get to know Maura, as Maura was excited to know Jane. **  
**It was a nice restaurant. For Maura. It was a new world, for Jane. Jane seemed to have understood that it was kind of Maura's thing, so she tried to catch up the best she could. It started with her awkwardly opening the door simultaneously with the usher. Then when she met up with Maura, and headed for the door. **  
**She felt like an awkward mess, while Maura seemed to be fine, she couldn't keep thinking about, _what if this doesn't work?_The two arrived at the desk, "Isles" She said. The woman at the counter nodded and showed them to their seats.

It was a two person table, in the back of the room, slightly secluded, enough that is was significantly less noisy, but also you could see many people dining as well. "Umm... Wow, I feel under dressed." Jane pointed out.

_You are so beautiful, nobody cares... _**"**It's fine, Jane."

"Alright. Thanks. I don't want to be an embarrassment." Jane laughed.

"Never." Maura spoke, picking up the menu. Jane followed in suit. Seeing the prices, Jane almost choked, but she had to quickly calm herself. Maura flipped through the pages, and then put the menu down, she saw that Jane had put hers down as well. "Tell me, Jane, what brings you to Los Angeles?"

Jane internally smiled. "I came from Boston. Needed a change." She asked, "What about you?"

_Boston, huh, _Maura thought. "Boston, how lovely, though, I have never been there. I came to Los Angeles fro medical school, and I guess I just didn't have anywhere else to really go."

Jane made a gesture, and said, "Makes sense. Though I feel bad leaving my family there, I definitely needed this change."

"F-family?" Maura was confused.

"My Ma's there, along with my two brothers." She explained, "Tommy, Frankie, and Angela."

"Oh, those are wonderful names." Maura said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Jane asked, genuinely curious.

"No, Not to my knowledge." Maura stated, and when she saw Jane's confused look, she explained more explicitly, "I was adopted by a single mother, when I quite young."

"Oh. That's so cool. Do you know your birth parents?" Jane said.

"No." Maura had never seen anyone so curious about her life before, and it was a nice change.

"Oh. Okay. So why'd you want to be a ME?" Jane asked. Another question no one had ever bothered to ask Maura.

"Well, because, they can't talk. That means I can speak for them, and they can't judge me." Maura said, reflectively. "Why did you choose to be a cop?"

"That's a pretty good reason, Maura." Jane smiled at her, giving her chills, "Being a Homicide Cop was my dream, and I didn't grow up with a lot, so I became a cop. But, it's lead me to some pretty great things. I'd say." Jane was looking straight into Maura's eyes.

"Worked for everything you've got, that's practically unheard of out here." Maura stated, acknowledging her state.

"Yeah?" Jane laughed. Then the waiter came, spoke for a bit, and then the two women ordered. It was still feeling out of place for Jane, but she was only looking at Maura, so it didn't really matter to her.

The two exchanged details about their lives, talking aimlessly for hours, with the exception of the few quiet moments when they were eating. Everything, and nothing came up. The two just spoke, listened and well, flirted. Jane could have been anything, or anyone and Maura wouldn't have cared, and Maura could have only 1$ in the bank, for all Jane cared. It was two people, making a connection.

They found it appropriate to leave when it was 11, so the pair left. Back in Maura's car, Jane said, "Thank you so much, for tonight, Maura."

"I assure you, that it was very much my pleasure, and I should be thanking you. Now, where do you want me to drop you?" Maura was smiling.

"Um... well, you see, the house I had to live, it uh.. the people bailed on me... so I am at the Hilton. You can drop me there." Jane fumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you need a ride to work?" Maura said, knowing the once she knew Jane better, she'd be able to be more helpful.

"Um... That would actually be great." Jane said, not used to be the one who needs the help.

"I'll be here at 7." Maura said, assuming they'd start work at the same time.

"Great. Thanks so much." **  
****"**It's no problem." Maura said, then pulling into the Hilton. "Tonight, Jane, was one of the best of my life. Thank you, so much." **  
****"**Me too, Maur- I... can I call you that..?" Jane asked. **  
**Maura nodded, "Yes, but uh, only you." Jane smiled widely. **  
****"**Way to make a girl feel special. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Jane got out of the car. Maura was immediately sad, by the absence of Jane, but then Jane ran across the car, and appeared on the other side. "Can I at least give you a hug goodbye?" **  
**Maura got out of her car, "Of course." She was pulled into a hug by Jane, wrapped around each other, it fit. So much so that it felt empty when the hug broke. It was Jane's turn for a leap of faith. She leaned in closer and closer taking Maura's lips in hers. She could feel a short breath, and Maura kissed her back.

* * *

**In a rush still...**

**Sorry. Hope you had a good time reading.**


	4. Not Alone

**Hey Everyone, **

**Because I snowboard every ****weekend (on a team), I don't have a lot of time to write. **

**Therefore, I have time for this 500 word update. **

**I apologize. **

* * *

When they pulled back for air, it was like everything had just fit into place. Although they had only known each other for that day, it didn't seem to matter. "Wow" Jane said, not really being able to think.

"Breathless." Is what Maura got out.  
"Aw, but I want to see you tomorrow, please breathe?" Jane joked. She looked at Maura once more, and with loving eyes she went into the lobby. The funny part about it was that Maura, who was alone for basically her entire life, suddenly cared that she felt like that. It had become normal. Yes, she dealt with the many men in the past that 'date' her, but she realized that she still felt alone. Jane, Jane could make her feel not alone anymore, even though she was in the car, driving home, while Jane lay in her hotel room bed.  
Jane couldn't keep her brain from thinking either. It wouldn't turn off, and it was stuck on Maura. She felt lucky to get to know her, even if it was for a day, which she was sure it wouldn't be. It was a huge change for her, and she knew she had many things to deal with, but at the time being, she was dating a doctor. But more importantly, she had met someone that she was willing to let into her life. Jane showered, and then fell asleep.  
Maura got home, excited for work the next day, purely so that she could see Jane. Of course, there was her job, too, but her mind was being taken over for the night being. She layed in bed, and thought herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, at 6:50, Jane was at the lobby, awkwardly standing with another woman. Not to be stereotypical, but this woman was 'so LA' with the fake blonde hair, etc. and Jane felt uncomfortable. The woman looked at Jane, and looked her up and down, as if judging her every appearance decision.  
Finally, ten minutes passed, and Maura drove in, her stomach in a mess as she saw Jane standing so uncomfortably with the woman. Although, Jane felt the same way. "Well, it's been nice... standing here with you..." Jane said, as she turned to Maura's car.  
Getting in, she greeted Maura with a sensual hug and said, "Morning, Maur."  
"Good morning to you, Jane. Sleep well?"  
"Well... I did sleep, eventually." Jane said, playing with her words. She smiled at Maura, "There was a lot on my mind."  
"I can relate." Maura said.  
"Thanks for the ride, too, by the way." Jane made sure to say. Maura shook her head as if to saw 'no big deal' and the two were off towards the precinct.

* * *

**I'll be back monday with a new chapter, a lengthier one next time. **

**Thank you all, Hannah.**


	5. Always

**To your guys' good fortune, I got some sort of lung infection, as well as an ear infection,**

** so I have to stay home from school. **

**Therefore, I have some time to write. **

**I don't proofread, so if there are any distracting mistakes, please tell me. **

**Thank you to all of the people who have alerted/reviewed/favorited! **

* * *

For the rest of the week, Jane and Maura went on two more official dates, but were constantly talking. It was a general rule that at work, they were strictly co-workers. They talked about everything, really, except for one thing. The reason she left Boston. Maura knew it was for some sort of change, but Jane never went into detail. One night, Jane stayed over at Maura's place. Nothing happened sexually- the two were up until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

Neither of them realized what had happened until they woke up on the couch, sitting. The only uncomfortable thing so far in their week of knowing each other. Together they drove to work. At the doors, Maura went her way, and Jane hers.

Jane walked into the bullpen and was immediately greeted by many people. One of the changes that was weird for her to get used to was that there were many female detectives and cops in Los Angeles. She walked over to Semb. "Morning."

"Hello." He said. "You look more rested than you did yesterday." He noticed.

"I had a good night, considering everything." She smirked at him. She took a seat across from him.

"That's good." Semb said, but he stopped looking at Jane, and his attention was averted to his computer screen.

Jane saw that he had stopped paying attention and went to her own work. She was still reading and reading, to get herself assimilated to the location. It was only her second day, and in her favor, they hadn't gotten any cases yet. Eventually she got up, because she had to go to the bathroom.

When she came back and sat down, she saw that Semb was looking at her, but it was differently than he did before. This time she felt like he had a lot to say. "You okay there?"

He seemed to be taken aback. "Uhm... yes." He fumbled around and minimized a window. "I was just... reading something..."

"... and?" Jane said, hurriedly.

"I just... had no idea who I was working with..." Semb got out.

Jane shuddered, thinking about how many things her new partner could have found on the thought, but then paid attention to what he was saying, He can mention anything, or anyone he wants just please please don't bring up...

"I had no idea you were the woman cop who had a run in with" Please don't say it, please don't say it.., Jane couldn't help but think. "Charles Hoyt."

There it was. The name that drove her from Boston. She put him away and left there. It was supposed to be over. "You can bring up anything else you find... but NEVER mention that name in front of me again, got it?"

"Come on, I'm a cop, I can take it. What was it like." He pushed.

Jane played with her hands. There were so many things to say, but she couldn't articulate her words. Unrest flowed through her veins. She couldn't say anything because with her thoughts combined with the strong emotion, the memories came back and it was almost real again. What could she do? Say?

"I am begging you." She almost whispered. And then she ran. Well, speed walked. Away. She had to get away from what was agitating her. She at least knew that much about herself. She couldn't really think. She felt blind as she stormed through the doors of the morgue- she didn't know where else to go.

Before Maura could get a word out, she silenced when she could hear Jane's breath come out louder and quicker than usual. She was alarmed, and tried to mask it. Acting quickly, she dropped everything and rushed to Jane's side.

At a loss, Maura asked Jane, "Are you okay?" Jane kept breathing like she was earlier. Only this time she was screaming, while messing with her hands.

"It's just... I can't... and he... I came here to...Why me..." Jane yelled. She tried her hardest but she just couldn't calm down. Maura, not knowing exactly what to do, launched her body against Jane's, hugging her, around her arms. Somehow, through her intuition and observation skills, Maura knew not to grab Jane's hands.

Not letting go, Maura waited a couple long minutes, and eventually Jane stopped struggling and calmed down. Jane pulled herself up onto the table she was against and apologized, "I'm so sorry..." Jane was embarrassed, almost more than anything. She was in tears at that point.

"You don't need to apologize." Maura said promptly. Maura reached to wipe them away, hesitantly. When Maura's hands reached Jane's outer eye, Jane put her hand over Maura's and that's when she saw the scars.

Apparently Maura's eyes widened, because Jane mentioned, "It was so hard to deal with. I thought I was over it." She shook her head, "I thought I was over it."

Maura pulled herself up and sat next to Jane. "Whatever it is, Jane. I am always around, for you." Jane leaned her head against Maura's shoulder.

"Thank you." Jane said, looking to her hands. She was fidgeting with them, but she stopped. She looked back and forth from her left hand, to Maura's right hand. With Maura patiently waiting, for the verdict, Jane gradually moved her hand towards Maura's. Eventually, they linked fingers. A huge step for Jane, although she didn't know it. Maura inhaled slowly, still not saying anything.

"I went in alone. I knew I should have waited for backup. But when I saw her, helpless, but alive I had to help her. I had to do something. But then he, he got me... It was so dark. And I couldn't move. He said... he said something to me and he took a scalpel, just like that one," Jane pointed. "and he drove it through my hand... then the other." Jane tried her best to breath slowly as Maura out her left thumb to Jane's scar.

"I know it might be considered too soon, but I feel it to be appropriate, Jane." Maura leaned her head into Jane's head. "I think I love you." Maura confessed.

"After I make you see all of that?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Yes. It shows your strength." Maura stated, releasing her hands from Jane's. Jane sat up straight, while Maura stood in front of her, with her hips between her legs. They kissed. Jane smiled.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate this." Jane explained. She got up and off of the table. Jane hugged Maura. "The last time I told someone that... they didn't listen."

"Anytime Jane. Always." Maura smiled. "I'll see you at lunch." Jane turned and left the morgue. She gained a lot more than she expected from opening up to Maura. This new life she had in Los Angeles was better than she imagined. Well, she was definitely happier there. She got away from the dark shadows that haunted her there. And she was sure that with Maura, she could be the person she wanted to, but was struggling to become.

* * *

**Please review with some feedback, and some constructive criticism? **

**i.e. **

**1. Any after thoughts **

**2. Spelling mistakes, or**** logistic errors**

**3. Suggestions **

**4. Anything, really. **

**Thanks so much, Hannah. **

**Oh, and I was thinking of that Grey's episode, while writing some of this, just by the way, incase you kind of got it... **

**If not... it's probably because I wasn't descriptive enough.**


	6. Welcome

**Yay thank you everyone for reading. **

**Still sick = more time to write! **

**Here we go, another chapter of Boston:**

* * *

It was lunch time when they got a case, so Jane and Semb headed over to the scene. The funy part to Jane was that he was talking about Maura. Well, it wasn't too funny, because she was not able to say 'hey, that is my girlfriend you are talking about' because... well it wasn't something the two had ever spoken about.

They eventually got to the crime scene of a woman, Sara Evans, where they met Maura, Who'd been there for some time before they got there.

"Hey Mau- Dr. Isles, we got cause of deah?" Jane said, correcting herself as she looked to her partner.

"I have to send this reddish-brown stain in for analysis." Maura stated, bot looking up. Jane had never really experienced Maura in "Dr. Isles" mode, and this did make her laugh.

"It's probably blood, Doctor." Semb said, nervously. "Come on. Cause of death has to be something with this bloodloss." Jane shot him a look.

"Why don't we let the doctor tell us, yeah? Just because that reddish-brown stain, IS blood, she wants to analyze it, then we will. Meanwhile, she has a gunshot wound, lets go off of that" Jane took control of the situation.

"Jane, how could you possibly know that from-" Maura stopped as she uncovered the bullet wound. Semb looked to Jane, when Maura used her first name.

Jane kept coughing in Maura's direction, hoping that she would get the cue, but Maura didn't seem to pick up on it. _I wish that didn't make her so damn cute,_ Jane thought.

Maura stood up, and looked to both Jane and Semb. "Once we can get Sara here to the morgue I can tell you more."

Semb nodded and turned, walking away towards his car. The only issue- he gave Jane a ride there. "Really?" Jane deadpanned. "I guess he... forgot?"

Maura laughed. "He always seems so nervous when he talks to me." Maura observed.

"Well, I do know that he does like you." Jane said, stepping closer to Maura. "But how could anone not like you?" She said, stepping even closer, leaning over with her mouth near Maura's ear. "Can I please get a ride?"

"You tease. Of course." Maura smiled, walking with Jane back to her car.

"You know I wouldn't pull anything at work. Unless someone else... let's not go there." Jane said, getting into the car.

"I know that, Jane. I was just... going along with what you were doing. You know I trust you." Maura responded.

"I trust you too. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, do we tell people that we are dating, or?" Jane brought up a serious topic, that the two were yet to talk about.

"You know, I was thinking about that eirlier, Jane." Maura took Jane's left hand with her right one. "I want you to know that I am ready to make our relationship public. It;s up to you when you are ready. I mean, I would prefer to not make any banners, but if that's something you want... we can talk."

"You know what? I didn't belive in perfection, until I saw you." Jane said, with a twinkle in her eye. Maura Isles, the only person to see that twinkle. The only person that Jane felt that she didn't need her guard up with.

"Is that a yes?" Maura asked, hopefully.

"It's a yes. No banners, no song, though." Jane said.

"If people ask, I'll answer. How's that?" Maur asked.

"No need to ask. Whatever we feel is right. I don't know about you, but I am glad to tell people that I am your girlfriend." Jane adeed, sweetly.

Maura took note of Jane's words, specifically her daying 'that I am your girlfriend' and not 'you are my girlfriend.' Once again, Jane made her feel like she wasn't just another trophy.

The two pulled up at their precinct, but before Maura or Jane got out they both paused. Jane put her hand on Maura's shoulder. "Hey, I'll see you later?" She went in for a kiss, which Maura returned with ease.

"Yeah, see you then." The two broke apart, and went their seperate ways inside the precinct, to go work on the case.

Upon unravelling the case by protocol, Jane found it to be almost the same as Boston. But there was a major difference. This time, their motive was pointing to money. That, she was not used to. A few hours later, they had a list of possible suspects. Which she would have viewed as good, if the list wasn't about thrity people long. That concluded their day, and they were free to go home.

Two more hour's passed, which consisted with Jane ending up with her head in Maura's lap, on Maura's couch. Maura stroking Jane's hair. "You seem.. uneasy Jane. Is anything wrong?"

_Of course she can tell, _ Jane thought. She then decided to not try and hide it anymore. "I'm fine, Maur, it's this whole... living out of a hotel thing that is stressful to me." Jane turned, her mouth almost touching Maura's stomach.

"Hey, Hey, It's okay. Listen to me. I am saying this because I know you would never ask. I am here for you. I know we've only know eachother for about two weeks but that doesn't matter to me. I know enough to see that you are compassionate, kind and loving. And based on convienience, as a friend, I am insisting you stay at my place- until you have a sustainable living arrangement." Maura's heart felt like it would explode, with anticipation of the response.

"It seems that you put great thought into that, and, as a friend, I think that would work." Jane sat up and crossed her legs, facign Maura. _Thank you_, Jane mouthed. And Maura made a face, implying that she meant, _You're welcome. _

"You just threw away all of the stress from my life." Jane swallowed her pride, and it was a weird adjustment for her, but she knew it'd be worth it.

Maura tapped on Jane's leg, and Jane uncrossed them, laying across the couch. Maura slid up and straddled Jane, leaning down, hands entangled in Jane's curls, to whisper in Jane's ear.

"You are always welcome, Jane."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! **

**There were a few changes in this chapter, and I hope that you liked them. **

**Also please point out any mistakes that I may have made!**

** Thanks everyone, Hannah.**


	7. Anywhere Else

**Sorry... A bit late. It just happened. **

**Also- it might be a little abrupt, my writing in general, but I just need time to pass more quickly for this story to me more realistic. **

**but I am working on it still. **

**This story has some more things in store. **

**There are some things that still need to be finished with Jane. and Maura. **

**Sorry I just rambled. Have fun reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

Another week passed. Jane spoke to her mother, maybe once a day. She felt guilty not telling her about Maura, but she never did. She took her mother's calls when Maura wasn't around. She had fully moved into Maura's place, drawer and everything. Though it was on friendly terms, the two shared a bed. It was early in their relationship, and it made their love that they shared a little bit more fragile.

Maura couldn't stop wondering why she was letting a woman that she had only met a few weeks ago. And well, she couldn't figure it out. It was just different. She had layed her entire heart on the line and it scared the hell out of her. One morning, the two got a mutual day off from work. Well- they were on call, but there was nothing.

In the morning, Jane and Maura were woken up by Jane's phone ringing. She looked to Maura, who rolled into Jane's chest and rested her arm across her stomach.

"Damn it Ma! What?!" Jane answered her phone, balancing her phone between her shoulder and her ear. She took her hands and played with Maura's hair.

Jane's mother. Another reminder that Jane left everything in Boston. Jane had never mentioned her mother.

"Janie, I haven't heard from you in three days!" Angela wailed.

"I'm sorry. I've been kinda busy."

"You had plenty of free time when you were here. What are you doing now?"

"Well, you seemed to have forgotten about the time difference. It's four in the morning so I am laying in bed. At home. SLEEPING."

"Oh my, I am so sorry Janie. You need your sleep. I'll talk to you later."

Jane grinned. Though it was early, and it was an extremely awkward time, Jane quickly added, "Wait, I want you to meet someone."

Maura's eyes darted out from her head. She whispered vigorously, "Jane! I am not even dressed properly, I can't meet your mother like this-" She realized that through the phone, her appearance would be irrelevant. "Right..."

Jane laughed. Angela's heart was beating. "Janie... are you... did you..." Jane put her phone on speaker and layed it on her stomach.

"I have a girlfriend Ma. Her name's Maura Isles." Jane coughed. "Erm, sorry. Doctor, Maura Isles." Jane closed her eyes, hoping for the best.

"YOU ARE DATING A DOCTOR?! Hey Dr. Isles" Angela's voice boomed.

"Hello, Mrs. Rizzoli. Please, call me Maura." Maura cleared her throat and sat up, sitting against the headboard, as Jane was laying.

"Only if you call me Angela." Angela was...stoked beyond belief. Without a filter, she asked, "When do I get to meet you?"  
Maura looked to Jane, and Jane spoke up.

"I don't... Ma, can we talk about this NOT at four in the morning?"

"But you just told me that you have a girlfriend and you have to go! It's only seven here."

"We're not in Boston, Ma."

"Alright. Well, We'll talk later. Maura, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was mine, Angela." The phone hung up. Jane looked to Maura. "That was really wonderful, sweetheart."

Jane re-shifted and closed her eyes. Her voice was low in volume as she husked, "I promise you that I won't regret it in the morning."

"It is the morning."

"I meant when we wake up again." Jane yawned. Maura shifted as well and she settled in, her and Jane's bodies fitting together, though not touching.

"I know."

The couple woke once again, four hours later. Jane stood up, and Maura winced, calling her back into the bed, claiming Jane was the furnace.

"But I really need to pee. I'll be back." Jane said, heading towards the bathroom. Maura layed in bed, smiling. It was nice to have Jane open up to her. It was interesting to her that Jane opened up to her so easily, because she saw daily that Jane didn't open up to everyone.

Jane came back in and opened the blinds. The both of them ducked for cover as the light poured in. Jane was in short shorts and her old BPD tank top. Maura noticed and smiled, noting that it was 'so Jane'.

Maura watched as Jane crawled and sat on top of the covers. Jane leaned over and kissed Maura, pulling back she asked, "Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Yes." Maura responded, in her 'sexy voice.'

Half an hour later, the two were showered, and dressed ready to go walk to their favorite breakfast spot, on Santa Monica Boulevard. Hand in hand they headed down their street.

Maura looked up at Jane. "It was lovely to meet your mom this morning."

Smiling again. "Yeah? You are the first person to say that to me."

"Well I don't assume that you have introduced all of your past lovers to your mother through the phone?"

Jane laughed. "You are more than just a lover. You know that. And no. I just... the only people I had dated in the past already knew my mom." Jane realized as she said that. Maura laughed.

"Well, that seems pretty logical to me." Jane squeezed her hand harder.

"I love you." Jane stopped them. She stood in front of Maura and rubbed the side of her arms. "A lot" She pulled Maura into a hug.

Maura pulled away and looked into Jane's big brown eyes. "I love you too, a lot." With smiles on their faces, the two kept walking. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

* * *

The next week at work for the two was hectic. Leaving early, not getting home till late. Monday it was Jane who came late, Tuesday it was Maura, and so on. The only time they got to see each other really was at night, when they were tired as hell, and falling asleep.

The two, on thursday were able to exchange a few texts.

**J to M: Hey baby. Thanks for the cup of coffee I found on my desk. Miss you Maur. How are you today, love?**

**M to J: Good morning, Jane. You are very welcome, and I miss you. We should go out tomorrow, if we can find the time.**

**J to M: I think that the time is well needed. We'll talk to chief today. I think we are in desperate need of a date night.**

**M to J: We'll talk to him. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, Jane. Love you.**

**J to M: Go work. Have fun. Love you**.

* * *

The next day, on friday, the two were able to get time off, and go on a date. Well, it was going, and they were dating. But really they were on the couch, eating. It was time for them to be just Jane and Maura. A chance to stop with the Doctor, and Detective. A chance to relax.

"Hey, it's been a month since I moved here." Jane's voice cracked.

"Yeah, that's right. That's cool."

"And I am glad I moved here." Jane sighed. "Even though I feel like I just... coward and quit."

"Oh, Jane."

"I am sorry. I really should tell you. I owe it you you."

"I will always listen. Always." The two were sitting across from each other on the couch, with their legs intertwined in the middle.

"I told you about Hoyt. And you hands. He's still there. And I am here. I couldn't face him. I mean, the case was over. We got him. But it still haunted me. I couldn't- I just- I-I" Jane began to cry. "I ran away." She wiped her tears. "But it got me here. And I don't want to be anywhere else but with you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far. **

**If there were any mistakes... sorry not sorry. I don't proofread. **

**Feel free to review, and tell me what you think. **

**If you just disregarded the previous line, GO REVIEW NOW. **

**or don't. **

**Thanks, Hannah**


	8. Together

** A bit late... sorry.**

** This has a song-fic element to it. Just a heads up.**

** But only a little bit of the song**

**Not THE song.**

**But the song I put in here and used**

**but its not the actual song. **

**Only part of it. **

**But I think you get my point.**

**Here:**

* * *

Two months since Jane had moved. Her partner eased up, and silently understood what was happening. Jane eventually told him and well, Maura had told him. Inadvertently. She left something on Jane's desk. Of what she thought was Jane's desk. It was really Semb's, and when he thought Maura has given him something, she was a t her end. He would never say another thing about Maura for a long time.

Then three months, time went by rather quickly, as it seemed. She had settled in, with Maura. It was comfortable, and they had a routine going, as well as friends outside of work, from different classes and such. They were a a big deal couple, in the police world. Which wasn't saying much, but it was something.

They also just didn't see any point in Jane moving out. It proved itself to be too inconvenient. Plus, the two were happy. That's what mattered, so the two mutually decided to have Jane stay. And nothing had changed in terms of Jane's detective skills. She still held a high case solving record, and she had proved herself.

_Three months in, _Jane thought to herself. Her life had changed in ways that she never thought they would, and it made her happy, but nervous at the same time. Things that made her happy, were, one, Maura, two, things that Maura brought to her life, and three, she had the job she loved. But really, Maura was a main one. Maura to her was someone that she could be herself around, without having to uphold herself as "Detective Jane Rizzoli". Jane had found someone that could be the one to get her though the night when she needed.

And Maura thought the same. Though she knew Jane almost better than anyone else, there were still things that she didn't know or understand. It was a morning that the two so rarely both got off of work. "Maura, we need to talk." were the first things that Jane said. Nervously, Maura nodded. "It's not like that. I am not breaking up with you, if that's where your mind went."

"Oh. Then what is it, love?" Maura asked, sitting up so that the two were both sitting up in bed. Jane turned to face her.

She looked down at her hands, and played with them. Soon she shook them and looked back up at Maura. "I don't know why this seems so hard for me to say. But I need to get it out."

"You can tell me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Jane said. Urging herself to say it, Jane finally did. "I want to go back home, for the holidays." She saw the look on her girlfriends face and knew that she had to hurry. "And I was hoping that you would come with me. The truth is, that I was torn. I really wanted to be with you during the holidays but at the same time. I haven't had one out of Boston in my whole life.. and don't tell her but I actually miss Ma, and my brothers, and my old partners. And..."

"You have put a lot of thought into this, Jane. But you look perplexed. Relax. I'd love to spend the holiday with you, wherever you want to be. Plus, I've never been to Boston. The snow must be nice." Maura replied, without even thinking of saying no. "When would we go?"

"Really?" Maura nodded.

"That would be a cruel joke, don't you think Jane?"

Jane smiled wider. "For about a week, December 23rd through the 27th. Wow, really? I get to show you Boston?"

"Yeah, Jane. I can't wait." Maura said, though a seed of nervousness was planted in her head. _What if she doesn't want to come back ? _"Boston." _No one knows me there._

"My old hometown. Anyway. Don't tell Ma, it's a surprise." Jane said, getting up to start their day. She got into the shower, and Maura couldn't shake off the bad feeling that she had that was planted by insecurity. Jane got out of the shower and pulled on running clothes, and then Maura showered and followed suit.

Running, they couldn't really talk, and they both liked listening to music, so there want much interaction until they reached their destination, which that morning was to have brunch at one of their friend, Sammy's house. "Ready to go?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Maura said, eyeballing Jane's badge under her shirt.

"No, I don't have my gun" Jane replied, without needing the question being asked. "Let's go" Jane said. Maura reached up for a kiss, Jane returned it. Turned, locked the house and then they two put their ear phones in. Not sure which play-list to play, Maura shuffled her entire music library, which she and Jane had shared, and combined the night before. Timely, a song by Augustana came on. The two began to run. Step by step.

_A pretty song, I really like it_ Maura thought, until she got to near the end.

**You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah, **

_I do wear your chains, Jane, I swear I do_ Maura glanced at Jane, who smiled at her.

Maura picked up her pace

She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...  
Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer...

_And the snow must be nice... _

Maura had to change the song. She couldn't handle the self inflicted fear. But she would never leave Jane, and Jane would never leave her. That's just how it was supposed to work. The two ran for about an hour before they reached their friend's house. When they did, Jane stopped and stood in front of Maura.

"Great run, babe. Even faster this time." Jane said, sweatily hugging her sweaty girlfriend. "Though, Sammy must think that we are the most disgusting people. We always choose to run over here whenever we come over."

Maura chuckled. "I think that she understands us, Jane."

"I guess so." The two locked hands and headed for the front door of their good friend's house. They knocked. Sammy answered.

She looked the two over. "You guys decided to run again... You guys..." She said. Maura winced and Jane verbally apologized. "You guys are adorable. We love our gay cop friends!" Sammy said. She turned and yelled, "HONEY, JANE AND MAURA ARE HERE!" She beckoned Jane and Maura in.

"Ahhhh our child is sleeping still!" Sammy mouthed sorry. "Well if it isn't the perfect couple." Sammy's husband greeted. They all hugged. "Thanks for coming over. I'd ask to take your coats... but." They all shared a laugh. They all sat down to eat, and talk. Eventually, their ten year old daughter woke up and came down.

"Detective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles." Her idols were having dinner at her house. Again. They couple called for less formal names, to which the daughter obliged. "Mommy. I want to be a hero like Detective Jane some day."

"Darling, she said to call her Jane"

"But mom! I have always wanted to meet a real life detective."

"It's okay Sammy."

"Yeah, I still call her Detective sometimes and we live together!"

"Thanks guys."

"See mommy. Anyway, So Detective Jane?"

They all sat talking, asking and answering questions until it was time for Jane and Maura to leave. And well, it was almost lunch. When the daughter was almost in tears, Jane couldn't just leave.

"Hey Hey" She looked to Maura for help, though Maura shot her a _I don't know! _Look. "Do you want to hold my badge for a couple seconds?" The daughter nodded. Jane took it out, and off, handed it to the daughter.

The daughter gazed up at Jane, after feeling the badge for a short while. "Thank you, Detective Jane. For letting me hold your badge. I want to have my own someday, too."

Jane gave some encouraging words, as did Maura. They said their goodbyes and were off. Running back home. To probably play a board game.. or watch TV... or something. It didn't matter. They knew it would be something together.

* * *

**Song: Boston, Augustana **

**Thanks for reading. I update when I can. As you guys must know... it can get time consuming. **

**And I am one of those people who wishes she had more time. **

**To write, at least. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the chapter. **

**And/or such. **

**oh and I don't really edit...**

**(Insert another disclaimer) -Hannah**


	9. The Important Part

**Dear Readers: Thank you for reading, and sticking with this. I appreciate it. **

**And guys, this is less than 800 words, don't kill me, please. **

**Here you go:**

* * *

One month can do a lot. It sure did for Jane Rizzoli. And Maura Isles. In fact, everything fell into place. The new couple mutually decided that Jane get her own place, and that she did. It was as close to Maura's as possible, without being too expensive. It was the thing to do. They still had so much to learn about each other before trying to live together.

That was the thing that separated them from most people though. Honesty. The two could be honest with each other without being offensive. They constantly practiced open talking so that no one would ever be to blame. And it worked.

In the next month, Semb and Jane grew more friendly, and even, he became more respectful of them both. It was a big step for all of them. They all had a work routine that worked well. They worked well together, which was important to both Jane and Maura.

As for comparing it to Boston, though Jane was at a loss. She still referred to Boston as her home. But, she also believed in the cliché, _home is where the hear is, a_nd her heart was with Maura. There was no question of that.

It was a Friday, so that meant that Maura would come over to Jane's that day. Towards the evening, Maura let herself in, calling to Jane, who appeared in a white tank top, and flannel pajama pants. "Hey Maur." Jane walked over to her girlfriend, and briefly kissed her.

"Hello Jane." Maura said, "I take it we're staying in tonight?"

Jane nodded, "If you don't mind."

Maura thought about how she would be up for anything, "As long as its us, I could care less what or where we do it."

"Me too." Jane's apartment was a single bedroom/bathroom, including a kitchen. In the living room kitchen area there was a couch, accompanied by a television. Maura walked in and placed her things inside of Jane's room, and removed her jacket.

Once she entered the living room, Jane grinned again. "Do you wanna eat?" She asked. Maura contemplated on her answer.

"To be honest... not particularly, right now. I'll eat eventually."

"Alright."

"Honey, I know you are hungry. Go ahead and eat."

"Thanks. You're the best."

"Because I let you eat when I am not eating?"

"No because you are pretty." Maura actually caught on the Jane's playfulness due to Jane's change of tone.

"Funny, Jane." Jane put her arms around Maura's shoulders, and leaned in for a kiss. Then she rushed off towards the kitchen, as Maura followed and sat on the one stool at the counter. As Jane cooked, the two spoke about, well everything. The way to people with a deep connection converse. It didn't matter what the topic was, the two enjoyed themselves. Once Jane was done cooking she stood across from Maura, eating. "You sure yu don't want the stool?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks though." Jane said.

Maura picked up on Jane's tone, "You are about to say something...?"

"You know me extremely well. And yes. I was going to ask over dinner, but, this is what I've got." Jane explained.

"Ask?"

Jane continued, "First of all: I don't want you to think I want to leave. Listen to me. I want to be wherever you are. I promise, you Maura that I will never intentionally leave you alone in your life, ever. All I wanted to ask was... well. Everyone back in Boston, especially Ma, wanted to see me for a little. Three days, max."

"All you wanted to ask is if you could go back to Boston for a few days?" Maura sounded surprised.

"And I want you to come with me." Jane sounded nervous. It was rare.

"Oh... I mean, we'll have to work out details, but of course I'll go. Only if you think it's a good idea, though."

"Why would it not be?" Jane asked.

"Well, the way you described it to me, you aren't exactly _out_ in Boston... I mean, 'By the way, I am gay, and this is my girlfriend.' is some way to come out." Maura stated.

"I hadn't thought of that. But that doesn't matter now. I'll deal with that later. The important part is that I get to show you around where I became... me. In Boston."

* * *

**Short but... plot develop-y? **

**Please tell me what you think. Every thought is welcomed.**


	10. To Be There

**Yay an update! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

And a month later, the two here headed for Boston. And to Maura's surprise, Jane let her pay for the flight. It was new for the couple. But good. They travelled well, so far at least. Four and a half hours into their five hour flight, Maura turned to Jane, and nudged her. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Maura asked curiously. " I mean, I just know that you..."

Jane smiled, as she looked up, thinking about what to say. She spoke immediately, looking at Maura. Taking her hand, she responded, "you know, i think I am alright, for now. Thank you. It will be okay."

Will? Maura nodded, and affectionately leaned her head against Jane. Well, Maura thought, at least I can be here for her.

"You know, the only reason I think I can do this is because I have you with me." Jane said. Maura enjoyed being needed, just as much as she enjoyed needing Jane, she'd learned the past few months.

"You are a strong woman. And I love you." Maura said as she prepared for the landing, as did Jane. Jane pressed her forehead to Maura's, and she felt Maura's hand on the back of her head, in her hair. And they kissed. As they kissed, emotions were exchanged. Anticipation.

After they exited the plane, and were walking to baggage it dawned on Jane that Maura would be meeting her family soon. I didn't realize how big of a deal this my poor Maura is probably nervous as hell. Jane thought. "Hey. Be yourself, babe. They'll love you."

Jane turned her head and faced a setting so familiar. Boston. She was back. And scared as hell. Scared to drive Maura away. Jane felt that Boston was a part of her, and she was glad to share that part of her, with Maura.

"JANE" The two were startled by Angela's loud words. She ran towards the two and hugged them both simultaneously.

"M-ma don't scare her" Jane said, hugging her two brothers. "Hey there little brothers. Glad to see you again."

"You too, Jane." Frankie said.

"This is Dr. Maura Isles...Chief Coroner, LAPD." Jane gestured to Maura.

"Pleasure to meet you all." She shook everyone's hand. Tommy stared at her unashamedly, which Jane was the only person to catch on to. Maura inched closer, into Jane, her way of saying, I am nervous, help me. Jane put her arm around Maura's waist, her way of saying. I'll always be here for you.

And Angela did not mention once, about the two dating. "How have you been, Janie?" She asked. Jane couldn't help but beam.

"Great, actually." Jane said. "Let's get the bags and get home, shall we?" Everyone nodded. The retrieving of the bags was a success and soon the five piled into the car. Jane drove, while Maura was in the passenger seat, while Tommy, Frankie and Angel sat in the back.

Jane kept stealing glances at Maura, who was looking around, with a smile on her face. Which made Jane smile, as well. She looked around at the place so familiar to her. She liked it. Maura was happy to see Boston, not only because it was new to her, but because it was so Jane to her. And she loved her.

Maura, admittedly felt slightly uncomfortable, but it was understandable. They arrived at the house. Frankie, Tommy and Jane took bags in as Angela and Maura lead. "So Maura. How have the few months been?"

"Fantastic, actually. In fact, I can't think of a time where I've been happier, really."

"That's wonderful to hear. You know," Angela paused, and made sure they were alone. "I didn't think Jane could come back so soon. Thank You."

Maura smiled. She was happy to be there. It was evening, and there was a night full of social interaction left ahead of them. By the time Maura and Angela got to the door, Jane was there to show Maura the room. "We'll be back."

Jane lead them to the room, which was made up nicely. "Oh Jane, your family is so lovely." Maura stated.

"Hmm. Really?"

"Yes?" Maura said. "Why would I lie about that?"

"That was me excited, Maur. Thanks for being here. For coming."

"It's no problem, honey. I love being here."

"Hah not for long wait until dinner." Maura missed the joke. "I was kidding. It will be fine. Now. Utilize anything you want, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Maura said, as she put her arms around Jane, and briefly kissed her. They the two went out into the kitchen/living room area.

Tommy spoke up when he saw the two, "Don't think that we didn't notice that you two are sharing a bed, Janie."

Jane slapped her brother's arm. "Tommy! Please... be respectful." Jane sighed. "Frankie pay attention we're only telling you guys once." Eyes on Jane, she looked to Maura, and the two grabbed hands.

"Jane and I are engaged in a sexual relationship." Maura casually threw in.

"Maura! Really? You had to phrase it like that? Anyway so she's my girlfriend. and I love her you guys so you can't be mean. If you are going to," Jane looked to Tommy. "Then be rude to me."

"Oh, wow." Were the reactions that her brothers gave.

"JANIE'S DATING A DOCTOR!" Angela burst out.

Tommy and Frankie turned to their mom. "You knew?"

"...yes?"

"Ma they are only surprised that I called you."

"Ha Ha." Angela remarked. "WEll I am so glad that we get to meet her. You are truly special, Maura." Angela said as she looked at Maura.

"I'm glad the two of you could visit"

* * *

**You guys can point out errors and I'd fix them.**

**or not. **

**Thanks for reading... please tell me what you think. I want feedback.**


	11. Thankful

Frankie wasn't all that surprised, really. He was more hurt that his older sister hadn't ever confided in him. He did understand though... but he was still slightly hurt. And she could tell. Then there is the fact that she had so many issues and things to deal with. It was so bad, she had cut everyone out of her life. he was glad that she had at least found Maura. "Look Frankie, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything..." Jane said, detecting the hurt in his face. Frankie nodded, a silent form of forgiveness.

Tommy was still looking at Maura, who was oblivious to him. She was too focused on her surroundings. She realized how much she'd already learned about Jane, from being there. It was different. Not bad, but different. And Maura loved it. Then Tommy spoke up

"You know what?"

"No"

"I am glad that you are doing well Jane." Tommy was sincere. He, to be honest had worried a lot for his sister. The last time he saw her, she wasn't speaking to anyone still. The smiled at her, and she returned it, mouthing Thank You. Then the doorbell rang. Jane looked to her mother.

"Who could that possibly be?" The thought of it being her old partner, and her old-old partner excited her. she felt bad for cutting them out too. And then leaving. With Angela's look, she could tell that her guess was correct. "You invited them!"

Maura looked up at Jane, "Who?"

"Frost and... Korsak?" Jane guessed the last one. Her mother nodded. She turned back to her girlfriend. "You know... I told you about them."

"Oh," Maura thought about it, then continued, "yes. I remember." She was excited that she could meet people that meant so much to Jane. She also decided to make sure that Jane was okay with it. A simple, "Jane?" would do.

"Yeah, Maur, it's alright." Jane helo Maura a little bit tighter,it made her feel less alone. She often used to feel like nobody in the world was really there, and that she was alone. She had just gotten so used to it. It made her feel better. She turned to the door. "I'll get it." She smiled.

She opened the door, with a small smile on her face, hand in hand with Maura, preparing herself for what was to come. The usual calm, pulled together Barry Frost was overcome with excitement. Though, he still requested to hug his former partner. "Jane! It's good to see you." Jane let go of Maura's hand, as they hugged.

"Janie, it really is." Korsak just stood there.

"Oh, Come on. You get one too." Jane said, pulling Korsak in. Once they released, Jane looked to Maura, then back at the two men who'd just came in. "This is my girlfriend, Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Coroner, LAPD."

Maura held her hand out to Frost, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Detective Frost." frost internally noted that Jane had spoken of him. It was nice to hear that Jane spoke of him, after moving.

"You too... Doctor."

"Call me Maura."

"Call me Barry."

Maura turned to Korsak. She remembered all of the things that Jane had told her about him. He was a man that deserved a lot of respect. She held out her hand, and he shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Maura. I'm glad that Janie here found somebody."

"I'm glad that I found Jane." Maura leaned into Jane a little bit. Enough for the Detectives to notice, Jane to feel, but still not enough to be recognised by everybody else. The vibe was good. And for that, Jane was thankful. Frost and Korsak then greeted everybody else in the room.

Sooner or later, everyone ended up at at the dinner table, Korsak and Angela at the heads, Tommy, and Frankie on one side, with Jane, Maura and Frost squished on the other. Everyone began to ask the couple questions.

Jane appreciated that nobody was acting like nothing happened. She was thankful that everybody saw that, it wasn't the way to go.

"Do you guys live together?"

"No. Not yet."

"Oh. But you work together?"

"...um yeah."

"You two are happy?"

"Look at her, Frost. Of course I am."

"What about you Maura?"

"I don't feel alone in the world anymore."

Then, Jane began asking them about things going on there.

"How's... everything?"

"Another rookie took your spot. Riley Cooper."

"Oh. Well is she good?"

"She's no Jane Rizzoli. But she works fine."

"That's good."

"She's my new partner, actually."

"She's real nice Janie."

"Frankie! Little brother! You make detective yet?"

"I would have told you, you know that!"

"Well maybe you didn't want to..."

"Jane. I have wanted to be like you all of my life. If course I would tell you"

"You're right."

Back to Maura.

"Tell us more about yourself. We want to get to know Janie's new girl"

"Well..."

"You guys do realize that you are asking a perfect woman to summarize herself. Let me tell you," Jane gazed at Maura, who melted on the inside. "That no words could ever do her any justice."

"That's so... sweet Jane."

"Okay eww. Let's move on. Maur. Tell them about yourself."

"I live in LA. My girlfriend is named Jane Rizzoli, and she's from Boston. I have two other PhDs besides my medical degree. one of my favorite things besides jane, is my tortoise, Bass..." Maura nervously looked to Jane, and lowered her voice. "Did I do okay."

Jane just nodded. "Perfectly."

"Well that's quite impressive. Why'd you slum so low?" Frost joked, hoping Jane would still understand the humor. She laughed. He sighed in relief. Maura frowned.

No! Maura.. I meant that..."

"Maur.. honey. He was making a joke. He was implying that you could do so much better than me."

"At what? Being a coroner? Of course I'd do better, that's what I-"

"No... babe." Jane laughed, explaining the situation to her girlfriend. "He means that you are out of my league."

"Oh. I don't play baseball competitively. Do you?"

"Ugh, Maur. He means that you are too smart, and too hot for me."

"But... you have exquisitely defined musculature... and a strong jaw bone. Very long. You are quite beautiful. I don't know what he means..."

"It was supposed to be a joke." Maura laughed. Then everybody else did too. Angela was thrilled that Jane was doing as well as she sounded on the phone. It was all going so well. Everyone was... happy. For Jane, and her life, it was truly a miracle.


	12. Essential Fears

"So honey, are you going to visit the station tomorrow?" Angela asked her daughter, curiously. Everyone was glad Jane was back, if only for a little bit, but they wondered what she would do and not do.

Though, meeting Maura was reason enough, people were still curious. How could they not be? When one of Boston's finest packs up and leaves town for another, they are missed. "You know, I wasn't sure." Jane said, truthfully. Being truthful to herself, it was a reason she left Boston, but remaining truthful, it was her home.

And she wouldn't be half the person she was if it weren't for the BPD. Plus, she cared for Maura more than most things, and she wanted to share with her, what made up, Jane Rizzoli. "You know, yeah. We'll stop by. It'd be nice to see. If that's okay with Maur, of course."

"Jane, you are welcome to plan anything tomorrow. You definitely know this city better than I do." Though Maura was excited, she was also nervous, in all honesty. She didn't want to be, but she was. Her biggest fear was losing Jane to Boston.

"So, Jane. How's the LAPD treating you?" Frost wondered. He always wondered, in fact. Before Jane left, and she had killed Hoyt, she was having a hard time, and well... People worried about her.

"You know, Frost, putting the fact that I get to work with Dr. Isles here, aside it's good. My new partner took some... getting used to but, he's a good cop." Frost was happy for her. Jane decided to add, "He's no Detective Barrold Frost though."

Frankie looked wide eyed at Frost. Who laughed, and then everyone else did. "Jane... you were supposed to be the only person to know that." He playfully glared at her. People began to laugh at his name.

"Oh shit. Right. Oh well. Sorry..." Jane apologized, picking up on his playful tone. He smirked at her and she knew she was in trouble.

He paused to gain composure, then with the best straight face he could, said, "Her middle name is Clementine." Jane face-palmed. Angela immediately looked to Korsak. The usually composed Sergeant was shaking with laughter.

"Frost!"

"What?" Jane held back a smile.

"I'm sorry, It's just... everytime... it get's to me." He said between his laughter. Frost lost it, and began to follow suit. Soon everyone except for Maura, Jane and Angela were laughing.

"I liked that name..." Angela said.

"Right." Korsak coughed, masking his final laughter. "Anyway. So I'm glad you're happy Jane."

"Thanks, Korsak." It was time to clean the plates, Jane decided, so she stood up. Maura did as well, until Angela shooed her.

"It's okay, girls, I can get it." Angela immediately said.

"Nah, it's not everyday that we're here. We got this." Jane said, and her mother sat down.

"Thank you..."

Maura followed what Jane did, and sooner or later the table was cleared and washed. It was time to say goodbye. Jane hugged everyone, and thanked them for coming. It was sure nice to see them. She was beaming, and Maura could tell.

Eventually it was just Angela, Maura, and Jane left in the house. Jane and Maura ended up sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, only Maura was wrapped in Jane's right arm. Angela had just finished cleaning up the kitchen, and walked in, seeing them. She smiled. She could almost cry.

The way she saw Jane before leaving, was almost unbearable. She seemed distant from life almost. Admittedly, she didn't want to see her daughter leave, but now, she could see, it was worth every minute of wishing she'd made Jane stay.

But right then, she could almost cry. For the first time since she saw Jane make detective, her daughter couldn't stop smiling. She watched as her daughter dipped her head, and kissed her girlfriend, and then she decided to enter and say goodnight.

"I'm going to head to bed, girls." Angela spoke up. She could see that Jane jumped slightly.

"Alright Ma." Jane said standing up, and coming towards her. "Thanks for having us." She hugged her mother. She then realized that she did, indeed miss her mother, and she was even more glad she came for a visit.

Maura appeared behind Jane, and then said, "Good night, Angela. It was a pleasure to meet you in person today."

"You too, honey. Night Janie." She disappeared into her room.

"So you ready to get into bed?" Jane asked Maura, who nodded. The two made their way to their bedroom for the time being. It was a long day, Jane discovered as she yawned. Long, but good for her. She removed her shirt, and bra, then replaced them both with a white tank top.

Maura changed into a shirt, and the two were in the bed, Maura resting her head on Jane's chest. "Thank you for bringing me..." She said, running circles on Jane's abdomen.

"It's my-" Jane interrupted herself with a yawn, "pleasure, Maur."

"You should get some sleep..." Maura laid a lazy kiss on Jane's lips.

"You should too babe. I love you." Jane kissed her forehead, and then Maura turned, facing away from Jane, who snaked her arm over Maura's waist.

Maura closed her eyes, and breathed, "I love you too, Jane."


	13. Not Supposed to Be Anything

It was 11:30 AM when Detective Jane Rizzoli walked into the BPD, and it was almost like she planned it, only she did not anticipate how Maura would take it. Jane walked in with Maura by her side. What caught her off guard the most, was that she needed to wear a visitors badge. She'd done it before, but didn't think much of it because she was still working here. This time, she was coming in with Maura, and she was almost dripping LA. It's crazy how things change.

"You alright?" Maura asked, affectionately, to which Jane nodded. She was fine, too. She was soon informed that she remained the youngest to ever rank Detective in the BPD too. That set off a trigger though. This was where it all began for her. But then she looked at Maura, and suddenly didn't know exactly how to feel. It was a mix of fear and thrill. She was able to be in her old workplace, and she was... over it. There was no longer a remaining twang of fear in her. Looking at everything didn't make her hands burn.

It was enlightening. Perfect even. Only, it was no longer her workplace, and she lived about 3,000 miles away. The two exited the elevator, and Jane lead, with Maura almost next to her, into the bullpen. There sat Frost, Korsak and other familiar faces. They greeted the two, just how they used to. Jane looked at her desk across from Frost, and walked up to it.

"Hello there, Detective! Maura."

Maura was thinking about how the place seemed so, Jane. The place itself brought out a Jane that she wasn't used to. It was sincere. Yes, Jane was sincere towards her, but never... other people. Jane stepped subtly against her. "It's a pleasure to meet you two again." Jane ran her hand over her old desk.

"Riley Cooper, huh?" Jane read the name of the Detective who got her spot.

"Yes... Riley." Frost looked beyond Jane, who turned to see what he was looking at. Lieutenant Cavanaugh.

"You know, she has almost as much potential as you did. But I'm never going to find another Jane Rizzoli." He said, his voice sounding almost remorseful.

"Thank You, Sir." Jane was beyond overwhelmed, yet she was still okay.

"It's nice to see you again." He smiled at her. She felt guilty. She introduced Maura. She looked around. She felt nostalgic. She looked at Maura. Her reminder that she was okay again. Cavanaugh asked why she was back.

"I guess I wanted to show Dr. Isles around my hometown. Come stop by." He told her that it was a pleasure then left. What did he mean by that? Who's Riley? you don't care. Oh hell, yes you do.

"So Riley, huh?" Jane looked to Korsak, who answered honestly.

"Earned her spot here."

"Good enough for me. She?"

"Why yes, I'm very much female." Maura and Jane spun around once again. "Detective Riley Cooper." She shook Maura's hand, then Jane's. "And you two are..?" That was a new one for Jane. Oddly enough, she was used to everyone knowing who she was. Internally she held the fact that she was taken aback.

Riley was staring at Maura, who felt obligated to answer first. "Maura Isles. And this is my- Jane. Detective Jane Rizzoli." Riley's face read a face of realization. Something clicked in her head, only Jane couldn't tell what. She could only guess.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Rizzoli, Maura."

"Uh... Cooper..." It's fine she earned a spot in homicide, but she sure hasn't earned the right to stare at my girlfriend that way...

"You too, Riley." Maura responded, oblivious to Riley's... forward body language. She's replacement Jane. I wonder what Jane thinks. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

Gosh that voice of hers. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good babe." Jane grabbed Maura's hand, again subtly. "So Detective Cooper, how do you like it here?" Jane genuinely cared. But really, she was making sure she was 'replaced' well.

"It's nice. Good team. Good partner." She looked to Frost.

"Yeah, new Jane is really great." Frankie showed up. "Hi Jane."

"Hey little brother. Ma downstairs?" He nodded. Riley rolled her eyes. "New Jane? This girl is called New Me?" Jane sounded angry which was inadvertent. Honestly, she didn't care at all. She scanned the people in ear short, and they all nodded.

"Well. Then. Let's hope her time isn't as rough as mine was..." Jane felt, something. Maura saw it in her eyes.

"Aw Jane." Maura said, knowing that all in all, Jane was used to having control of her emotions most of the time, but this time, she didn't even know what to feel. Maura wanted it to be normal for her, but she also loved Jane, and wanted her to stay in Los Angeles. It was Riley that was throwing Jane off, she knew it. "Okay, gentlemen, Riley it was a pleasure meeting you but Jane and I will be going now to the..." She struggled because she hadn't thought that part of her sentence through yet.

Jane's mind was elsewhere, trying to hold back tears, and Maura could tell. Both of them in panic pointed in the same direction over to the elevator, and said in unison, "over there." Everyone nodded, and then the two headed for the elevator. This isn't how coming home was supposed to be. I wasn't ever supposed to wish I never left. I was supposed to... I love Maura more than life itself. I really do. "Thank You."

"Are you really okay? Really Jane you're my girlfriend I know when your lying." Maura stroked Jane's neck with her hand.

"I'm alright. A little..."

"Overwhelmed? Me too. But not compared to you I'm sure."

"No, but, I'm sorry I'm still, figuring things out..."

"Hey. Whatever you need Jane, I'll be by your side, erm figuratively." Maura killed Jane sometimes. She wa adorable. Jane loved her. It was the first time she'd experienced that in a long time.

"Thanks... really. I love you." Jane leaned and quickly kissed her girlfriend. "This trip will be worth something, I promise."

"It already is Jane, I promise you that." Maura doors then opened, and the two made their way to the cafe.

There, they greeted Angela, and sat down. "You know Maura, Jane used to come here and I'd make her bunny pancakes."

"Ma, of all the things you could have said! And for the record, I never ate... all of them." Maura laughed, which made Jane smile. Angela found time to sit with them.

"So tell me more about yourself. I want to get know you." Angela asked, Jane's words not being enough for her.

"Where do I begin?" She paused, thinking. "I first knew I fell in love with Jane when..."


	14. Home

**Hello all. I take a long time to update. Sorry. Also I realized as a came back to this story, just how unrealistic it is in terms of... well everything. However, it is still enjoyable to write. So that's that. Here's chapter 14:**

* * *

"Where do I begin?" Maura paused, thinking. "I first knew I fell in love with Jane when we went out for dinner the first time." Jane thought about when she _knew. _She decided that it was the minute she heard the ME speak. Her major quirkiness combined with her genius of a mind, caused Jane to fall almost immediately.

"She's a genius, too. A real one. She's the most caring person you'll ever meet. And she's... she's. Everything." Jane intervened, attempting to do her justice. Angela laughed.

"What's funny?" Maura asked.

"It's just that seeing my Janie all mushy makes me laugh..." Angela said, collecting herself. She truly believed that her daughter was almost, if not already over her past demons, as much as she possibly could be.

"Hmm. That is funny, I guess." Maura thought, then continued. "Anyway. I grew up around Europe, and attended a boarding school in France for the majority of my school years. Then got my MD, and then got a job in Los Angeles." Maura summed up the best she could.

"Wow, Europe. That must have been incredible." Angela was amazed.

"Well, It did have its... perks." Maura said, purposely staying vague.

Knowing that it was a... sensitive topic for her, Jane stepped in, "Then she met me and made me the luckiest woman who ever lived and blah blah blah."

"Aw." Maura said, stroking Jane's arm for a second. "Very funny Jane." For a while, the three of them spoke. Jane realized just how much it mattered to her that her mom was in her life again. Visiting Boston made her see that change really did happen. She went and pretended to be the person she needed to be.

Then she met Maura and her needs changed. It was great and all, but she ran away from her problems. It was unlike her. But it brought her to Maura. That day, she spent showing Maura around her hometown was great to her. For her.

Admittedly though, it was strange having no cop or detective status as she toured around 'her city'. She was experiencing Boston as a tourist, only she knew the city by heart. Later, the two ended up once again with Jane's family, and friends. The couple were to leave the next day. She thought about stopping by the station one last time, but decided not to.

"It was really nice seeing you, Jane." Frankie said, hugging his sister goodbye.

"You too, little brother. I missed you." The rest of the gang followed suit, all giving their goodbyes. Internally, they all had a fear of never seeing their... Jane Rizzoli again, but they knew that she'd never lose touch with them on purpose. Soon, Angela and Korsak were the only ones left.

Korsak intended to be able to privately speak with Jane, and once she picked up on it, Jane said to her mother, "Ma, why don't you and Maura go talk to each other while Korsak and I chat for a bit?" Both women complied, and headed towards the kitchen. Over a cup of tea, they... exchanged conversation about a certain detective.

Korsak looked at Jane. "I'm glad you came to visit." He was. He understood why she left, as he understood why Jane got a new partner instead of him. It's just how it goes with Jane Rizzoli, and he's one of the few people that have come to terms with it.

"Me too, Korsak. How's it going here?" Jane asked, secretly glad he was taking the time to talk to her.

"It's going. I don't know what to tell you really. Cooper is a solid detective. I really just wanted to see how _you _are doing. How you have been." Her mentor repeated, and then she understood.

"Different. I mean, Maura. I am dating _somebody, _and she's a _woman._ I swear, it's been... crazy. But. I am doing fine. Well even. I am slowly getting to where I wanted to be" Jane responded.

"And where is that exactly?" He truly had no idea what she was referring to. He could think of so many things. She paused. Hesitated. She didn't know.

"Uh..." She fumbled, both in speech and mentally.

"It's alright." He added.

"No, I'll tell you. At first I left with the intent to get over _him_, then to come back here to Boston. But... then I met _her, _and suddenly, I don't want to... come home. Hell I'm willing to call wherever she is home." Jane honestly spoke.

Korsak smiled. "You got it bad."

Jane playfully hit his arm. "Hey this is serious!"

"I know. I'm glad you're doing well. Remember, that there's always a spot for you here in Boston. But, I'm glad to see you're happy. You deserve it, Jane." Korsak thoughtfully said. "I've gotta go. Keep in touch."

"Thanks Vince. Always. I'll try at least." Jane said, watching him leave. Still, her thoughts of their conversation lingered. She still didn't know where she wanted to be at all. Well she did. She wanted to go home. Only, she couldn't decide where that was exactly.

* * *

**Thanks.**


	15. Me & You

"So Maura, can I get you anything?" Angela asked, surprisingly glad she could talk to her daughters significant other. Yes, she was taken aback at first, but the fears quickly shook when she first laid eyes on Maura.

"Um, no thank you, Angela. Thanks for the offer." Politely, Maura responded. She sighed, over the thought of Jane coming back. She knew from the start, because Jane even told her, that Jane was in LA to start over, but based off of who she met, and what she learned she knew. Like she knew Jane, she believed that her girlfriend belonged in Boston.

"No problem. You know, I didn't get to personally thank you yet, and you're leaving tomorrow." Angela said. Maura gave her a confused look, then she finished, "For bringing Janie back. I mean emotionally. I used to worry about her, but now I know that she has somebody who loves her very much and it makes my heart happy to know that she's happy."

"Oh, my. That's so sweet of you to say. Though, it's Jane who's the gift to me." Maura said. She turned to look at Korsak and Jane. Angela followed.

"You know that man is the reason she's the cop she is today. He really cares about her. Like a father is supposed to." Angela stated, without aim.

"Jane has told me about him..." Maura said. Angela then wondered, if Jane had spoken about any other people, so she asked. "Yes." She knew that Jane told her personal things because she trusted her, and she didn't want to do anything that would harm the trust that had been built up. To everyone else in LA, Detective Jane Rizzoli came in hot. She was, a badass, and a damn good cop. She was the most decorated, too. People loved her. Only, she let Maura really see her. Let her see that, all of the shit she went through, really broke her and she moved to pretend the pieces were back together. With time though, Maura had put the pieces together.

"You are a good girlfriend, Maura." Angela said, after a long silence.

"Thank you. Jane's really... she's..." The ME could think of many many words that could have ended that sentence, but nothing fit. How was she, or anyone supposed to summarize who Jane Rizzoli is in one sentence?

Soon enough, Jane entered the kitchen. "Hey guys!" In unison the two women replied with a hello. "Thanks for waiting, Maur." Jane kissed her forehead. "And thanks Ma for keeping her company. I really missed Korsak, you know?"

"Of course I know Jane! I am your mother, and I missed you so much. But I am glad to see you so happy." Angela said. "But it is late, you two should go to bed and sleep. Or don't sleep. How does that work anyway?"

"MA. We adults, are going to go to our room, and do whatever we want, without you having to know!" Jane interrupted, grabbing Maura's wrist and walking towards the room.

"But she asked a question." Maura innocently stated, perfectly fine with the idea of answering.

"One that you or I am _not _going to answer!" They were a step from the door. "Night Ma."

Angela laughed. "Night girls." She watched as Maura closed the door.

"I don't see the problem with answering her question Jane..." Maura laughed, really enjoying the look on Jane's face.

Jane then suddenly grabbed her by the neck, and fiercely kissed Maura's lips and as she felt Maura's arms around her her hands drifted down Maura's shirt and back up. Only, under it on the way up. Her thumb traced Maura's nipples through her bra when she needed to pull back for air. "You wanna tell Ma about that?"

Maura uncharacteristically giggled. "Fine, I won't answer any of your mother's sex questions.

Jane kissed her once more. "You're only saying that because you want to get some, aren't you?" Her hands were now resting on Maura's waist.

"Jane!" Maura frivolously hit Jane's upper arm. Then she looked down, and shyly whispered, "Yes..."

"Well we are in my Ma's house right now, I don't know..." Jane joked. Maura removed her hands, and stepped back.

"Fine. I am going to get ready for bed, you're welcome to join me." Maura said, seriously, heading to brush her teeth.

"Love you..." Then Maura was gone, and she put on her pajamas, which consisted of a pair underwear, and a white tank top. Then she was off to brush her teeth. Maura was about to begin brushing her teeth. "You.." Jane swallowed. "You look gorgeous right now, Maur."

Bashfully, Maura looked at the floor. "I just took my makeup off though..." Seriously, no person had ever complimented her sans makeup. Jane made her feel beautiful, always, on purpose and not. It was one of those things that only Jane did to her.

"Exactly, honey." Jane put the toothbrush in her mouth, as did Maura. They both finished at approximately the same time and went into their room together. Jane crawled into bed as Maura put on sleep clothes.

"I have really enjoyed the past few days." Maura started, pulling her shirt off and hanging it.

"Really? With my family? and the BPD? and as a tourist?" Jane said, sitting up.

"Well, yeah. I got a new perspective about you, Jane. It was actually quite nice.." Maura replied.

"Great what did they tell you?" Jane grunted. Maura crawled into bed next to Jane and laughed.

"Nothing bad." Maura half joked. She scooted closer to Jane, who put her arm around her and pulled her closer. Jane smiled at her.

"Very funny. I'm glad you've had a good time though. Though, I'm glad to go back... home.." Jane said. Maura picked her head up off of Jane's chest to ask Jane why. "It's just that I love that city. It's the city where I met, and have a life with you. I mean I love the people here, and they love me but none of my memories here have you in them. Well, not counting the past few days."

By the end of the last sentence, Maura had rested her head back on her chest. "That was so sweet Jane..."

"Oh ew... sweet." Jane said.

"Yes, Jane. You are very..." Maura got up and rolled until she was holding herself up above Jane. She leaned down and passionately kissed Jane. After a few moments of kissing, Maura said, "Sweet."

"Alright. You win." Jane said, pulling Maura back in.


	16. Whatever That Means

**A/N: **

**1. Note rating change. **

**2. witchbladejar1: Yes! and here is the new chapter.**

**3. Kigo Stories: That is my eventual plan. They just have to get there first.**

**4. Every single reader, THANK YOU. Your support means a lot to me. Every single review counts.**

* * *

Jane and Maura arrived home safely, after a good flight, filled with reading, food, and a little bit of banter. Tiredly, they made it back to Maura's house, where they both were admittedly tired. Jane, to eventually make it back to her respective apartment, threw herself on Maura's couch. "Jane! Your shoes are on!" Maura called out.

Jane smirked. She had indeed thought about removing them, but decidedly didn't, claiming to be lazy. "Lazy..." Jane said, giving Maura her best, come over here face. It worked, and she walked over to her couch, looking at Jane.

"Now you're going to say that 'If you want me to so bad, you do it' and you know I can't say no." Maura sighed, and then went and sat on the end of the couch with Jane's feet. She sat down, and removed Jane's shoes carefully. Then, her socks.

"Mmm... Thank you, honey." Jane said, and then Maura began to rub at her feet, which was an every once and awhile, sign of affection from Maura, and Jane knew that. Jane understood that it was her girlfriends way of showing she wanted to be with Jane, yet, not talk.

So Jane complied, but first, said, "Come on. Feet up." And Maura took her (already de-shoed feet) and layed on the couch as Jane was, only, she was on the outside. Jane began to rub and Maura's feet and legs as well. In silence, the two would just be with each other. After a few days of running around Boston, the two finally caught a moment to stop and just be. Eventually, Maura closed her eyes, and put her head back.

Jane continued to stare at Maura, thinking about how at ease she looked. She wanted to hold the woman in her arms, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She couldn't resist wanting to hold her, especially when she was so... adorable. Jane thought, beginning an internal battle. Should she or shouldn't she move. She sat there idly for a few more minutes, closing her eyes.

Finally, she gave in to her urge and she decided to get up and lay on the couch, this time with both their feet on the same side. She took Maura in her arms, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I had to ruin it..."

Maura yawned, "It's okay, Jane. I love you."

Jane shook her head, at the yawn. She knew Maura had wanted to shower and she didn't want to throw anything off, like causing Maura to have to wake up at some ungodly hour to get her things together. Jane rubbed circles on Maura's stomach, as the two layed there. She contently didn't move for a while longer. She savored the moment, because it was their tired way of connecting. Also, they both were going to get back to work the next day, and fall back into a certain routine.

She then whispered, "I'll be right back..." and began to stand up, when Maura spoke up.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked, carelessly. She trusted Jane, and she was fine there. She opened her eyes, and sat up, watching Jane leave. Jane went and turned on the shower. A... nice afternoon activity for the both. Then, she went and took her belt off, and went into Maura's room to put it away. She didn't want to touch her suitcase until the next day. After a bit, Maura walked in, and began to strip her clothes.

The two stared each other down, then Jane spoke up. "Hurry Maura! Strip!" Jane said, in a jokingly panicked tone.

"Okay. But why?" Maura pulled her shirt off, and then Jane 'helped' remove her skirt.

"We've got a shower to catch." She smirked.

Maura playfully slapped her arm, then pulled her in for a quick kiss and then said, "That is a perfectly valid reason." Then, she walked away, towards the shower. Jane fumbled beyond her leaving a trail of clothes in her wake. Once the two were standing under the water, Maura looked to Jane with a devilish grin, and said, "I don't want to waste water, but it's okay, I won't last that long anyway."

Jane's pride swelled at Maura's comment, she loved it when Maura said just the right things to her. She slowly dropped to her knees and then looked up to Maura. "We can make-out later then we won't 'waste any water'." Then she turned back to Maura's throbbing clit and grinned.

* * *

Jane screamed as her back slammed against the shower wall. Maura's lips were to hers, and her breath was slowing. One have them had inadvertently shut the water off in the shower, and hadn't bothered to turn it back on. "Not so tired for that, are we?" Jane laughed, and Maura nodded.

"Never." She got out, and wrapped a towel around herself. Jane followed suit. Soon enough the two were in house clothes, in the kitchen, and it was time to figure out dinner.

Jane was insisting on take-out and at first, Maura felt the need to put up a fight, but she quickly had let go. The two ended up properly eating their food at the table, Maura's compromise. "I think that you look quite gorgeous right now, Maur." Jane shyly dropped her gaze. It was right then and there that Maura had decided that she wanted Jane Rizzoli forever. Who else would tell her she's gorgeous when her hair is air dried, she's wearing sweats and no makeup? It was then, when she decided that she would do anything for Jane.

"You're not so bad yourself." Maura replied, eyeing her girlfriend unashamedly, then putting a bite of food in her mouth. Jane grinned as she chewed.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, it's making me sick." Jane commented.

"How could it possibly- oh. Well you're a romantic, aren't you? Yes, sarcasm!" Maura enthused.

"God," Jane rolled her eyes, "I love you so much. Yes, good use of sarcasm."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"We have work tomorrow."

"Yes we do. Honestly, I look forward to it."

"Me too."

"Who doesn't look forward to cutting up dead bodies!"

"You love to tease me."

"But it's okay because I also love you. And you already love me so I can be annoying."

"Really?"

"Hey that's my line."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey that's my line!"

The two burst into laughter over their banter. It was a time, that if Maura could keep, she'd keep the moment forever. Whatever that means.


End file.
